


inaudita verborum

by ayukicookie (kishismiles)



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Bookstore AU, CP, F/M, Slow Burn, fluff eventually?, i just headcanon yoshiki and ayumi both really being into old jazzy music, moody mostly i think, nobody dies i hope, semi-rewrite of an old fic, what's blood drive?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishismiles/pseuds/ayukicookie
Summary: Despite her family’s wishes, Ayumi Shinozaki opens up a book store after graduating university. She turns on her vintage phonograph, attracting the attention of a familiar blonde-haired face.
Relationships: Kishinuma Yoshiki/Shinozaki Ayumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. prologue: pittoresque

**Author's Note:**

> a semi-rewrite of an old fic i had on here until a few weeks ago. is honestly just me having an insane writing bug and gushing out all my ayushiki headcanons and feelings. forgive my odd writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short section to get me into writing the rest of the story much quicker. enjoy

Many believed she couldn’t do it. Her family thought it would put her in debt. Her friends were supportive, but doubtful.

But she surpassed their expectations.

It had been years of hard work, betwixt college and illustrating for companies, but she completed it all.

Ayumi Shinozaki’s bookstore, her passion project in the making, was done and dusted.

Her own idea, a budding seed in the depths of her mind as a teenager, bloomed into months of hard work and refurbishment as an adult.

She knew how much of a gamble it would be, to stake all her effort into something that could not even work in the end. Yet, she was determined to carry on, against all odds.

A lively street is on the route she took to college. It might be one of the smaller streets in the prefecture, but it has a charm of its own, and is frequented by passersby, whether it be to school or to work. She had seen a tiny, quaint little building, snuggled in between a giant apartment block and a large plant nursery, overshadowed in their size alone. The brown, rustic bricks forming the walls were timeless pieces, reminiscent of the lost past. Locals said it was an abandoned cafe, thriving before the fateful economic bubble burst.

Curiosity killing her, she dared to wander in. The interior was welcoming, even if it was dusty, run-down, and potentially molding. Grassy overgrowth had begun its natural process, taking back what it had lost to civilisation. The light seeped in, giving warmth to the room. It had potential to become something good.

She smirked. “Perfect.”

Four years passed by in an incredible blur of events. Expenses increasing, meeting with future book distributors, construction issues, completely refurbishing a rundown barista, nearly missing one too many deadlines, crying, celebrating, the whole deal.

Her turmoil was certainly worth it.

“Livres de Délices”, Books of Delight, was open for business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering what's up with the chapters, i'm naming them with google-translated french and the title in latin. french speakers forgive me 
> 
> this chapter is "quaint" and uhh revealing the title would kinda spoil the basis of my story so find that out for yourself hehe


	2. coins et connaissances

A street of quaint little nooks and loud little apartments, a warmth and loving aura surrounding this street.

The local grocer and barista, the nightly internet cafe, the bar which made no noise even in its peak hours, the towering apartment block, enigmatic plant nursery, and the Livres de Délices, the bookstore amongst it all.

Gossip spread about the owner of said bookstore. Many believed she was a fake, competing against the rest of the street, propelled by her family’s funds in completing such an arduous task in a short time. Others disagreed, knowing she was of a kind nature, but ran a no-nonsense composure and a fierce determination to fulfill her goals.

Regardless, it was agreed that the owner of Books of Delight, Ayumi Shinozaki, was one hell of a person.

It is opening hours.

As Ayumi opens up, she says hi to the cafe owner and the local grocer, their smiles illuminating the otherwise empty street. She has a jovial conversation with them, to break the morning ice and sustain a cordial mood.

She draws open the curtains that provide the one source of light in the bookstore. An amber glow floods the interior, giving away its size, that is, mediocre at best. Despite its limitations, it could not be more welcoming and comforting than any other store. Ayumi makes sure the bookshelves lining the walls are dusted clean and are ordered properly. The wisteria vines, purchased from the nursery, are meticulously placed round the shop and are growing finely. In the summer, she believes they will fully thrive and give life.

It’s only morning, but Ayumi believes this will be a good business day. 

She may have only had the shop for a month at most, but she has already made many acquaintances and partners, enough for her to gain attention in the community and sustain her needs. Her confidence from high school has carried over to even now, six years on. She is grateful for her experience and time as a class rep. 

High school. Kisaragi High.

Ayumi realises that during all this time, she hasn’t communicated with her peers at all, and not much with even her inner circle of friends from compulsory education, if anything an exchange of small texts in their largely inactive group chat. She fears that it may have dwindled their friendship, considering how their lives were going.

She remembers Satoshi Mochida, her crush for the long leg of her time in Kisaragi. Naomi Nakashima, one of her closest friends, whom she silently gave away Satoshi to. Seiko Shinohara, another friend thriving as a hairdresser and as a lesbian. Yui Shishido, her confidant, advocate for college, and go-to girl for gossip. Morishige Sakutaro and Mayu Suzumoto, up-and-coming actors and a recent item, despite Morishige’s denials and his red-flushed face at even the slightest insinuation. 

She also remembers a very distant friend, one she hasn’t talked to since graduating. He may have not been the best student and especially not the most sociable, but somehow, she remembered him to be a protective figure, his aura mildly comforting and there for her. 

She can’t remember his name.

In her predicament, she hears the bell above her entrance ring, and a familiar face enters the store, easing away her worries.

“Oh, Tsuki-chan! Good morning.”

Tsuki Koui, a student attending a nearby high school. She is one of the scarce regulars at the store, having met Ayumi in the store’s opening week. The student often stops by either for a quick chat or a long discussion with the revered owner. Her presence is otherworldly, but is approachable and kind to all. Ayumi moves towards the front of the shop to greet her first customer.

“Morning, Shinozaki-san. Are those new plants I see?”

“Yes! I bought them yesterday. Thought it would be nice to spruce up the store, you know?”

“I understand. Plants really do liven up any space.”

Tsuki examines the vines, a glimmer of passion sparkling in her eyes as she talks. “Ah, wisteria! These buds will grow beautifully in the summer. I’m sure you’ll take good care of them.”

“Thank you. I’ll need to read more about caring for plants. Thankfully,” gesturing to her plethora of bookshelves, “I have an entire store to read at!”

The high-school student chuckles lightly. “Hopefully it won’t be too hard to find a book about plants!” She claps her hands. “I must be getting on my way. See you soon!”

She waves to Tsuki as she struts down to school.

“Now...time to make coffee.”

As Ayumi renovated the barista-turned-bookstore, she discovered in the building’s blueprint that it had another room at the end of the store, for cooking and the like. She turned it into a quaint station for making drinks and preparing meals to eat, even if it would seem improper for her to do so at her own work. It might have been much smaller than the bookstore itself, but it was impractical to have an extra spacious room for no evident reason other than for immediate needs.

Her coffee, black with a spoonful of sugar, is ready, and she drinks it as people begin to filter through the bookstore’s street, each store lining it ready to attend to the customers wants and needs. Despite the years of hard work and effort poured into building her shop, she knows how competitive it can get in the industry, especially in such a niche as book shops. The size of the store isn’t helping it either, a few dismissing it entirely. 

Nevertheless, Ayumi is diligent in advertising and communication skills, and is making relations quickly. Seizing the moment, she puts out her classic blackboard sign to attract business, and attends to her duties for the rest of the day. 

The bell rings again. 

“Welcome! How can I help you?”

* * *

It is now late in the afternoon.

The setting of the orange sun is accompanied by the filtering of working men and women into the street to drink in the bar. The streetlights are slowly turning on, one by one, and the stars are already in sight.

Ayumi only has a few hours until she can go home for the day, and the last few customers are coming in to purchase books. Her stamina has been drained, but she knows this is the life she has signed up for, and has to stick to it.

She takes out from under her counter a phonograph, bought at a record store for a bargain along with some discs. She enjoys the lovely songs on the discs, and the grainy yet nostalgic twang to its quality. Her collection of songs may be small, but she doesn’t mind. She only plays songs at late nights, so as to unwind after a long day and invite calming vibes into the lives of the employees working.

The blue-haired woman takes a disc and places it on the phonograph and turns it on, opening the windows of the store just a bit. It plays a lovely jazz song, perfect for settling into the darkness of the nighttime. With her reading book in hand, Ayumi sips another mug of coffee as the sound of music spills onto the street, grabbing the attention of the remaining adults conversing. She can barely see it, but the adults are smiling and moving along the song’s rhythm and subtly enjoying it. Ayumi doesn’t even notice her own smile in tune, enjoying the lovely aura of the street.

Bell rings once again, another customer entering the store. Out of her trance, Ayumi cheerfully welcomes the new customer from her desk.

“Welcome!”

A new face comes in, casual suit and chestnut brown hair occasionally streaked blonde in tow. He has a rough but defined face, and his cool grey eyes match his expression well, almost perfectly. When he makes eye contact with Ayumi, it is like time has magically stopped for him, but for her, it is just another encounter in a sea of hundreds, if anything peculiar.

He cannot hide his shocked and flustered countenance. He is taken aback just a bit, recognising this woman’s face and her distinct indigo hair. She wears a soft orange dress, matched by the prussian of her cardigan. On her left hand is a well-read book, set halfway, and in her right a mug of coffee, black, like how she had it in high school. Her expression is soft but still carries the determination and strong will he knew she carried way back then.

This could not be anyone other than Ayumi Shinozaki, his long-time high school crush and distant friend.

“Ah!”

“Oh. Are you okay?” Ayumi gets up to make sure the man is okay, almost losing his footing.

“I-I’m fine, perfectly fine… It was you playing that song, right? I just had to come in. You have nice taste, by the way.” His voice is deep and has coarse undertones.

“Thanks! Classic, right? I got it with this old phonograph I’m using it on, and it works just like a charm!”

“This is a vintage model, isn’t it?” Examining it, his eyes shine with a glow of love, but in a nuanced way. “I wish I could afford one like this, but I could only get a cheap one from some sale.”

“I see, I see. That accent… are you from Hokkaido?”

He leans on the wall next to the door. “No, I just happened to pick their dialect. Kinda unique, isn’t it? I only spent so little time there, but now it’s ingrained into my words.”

“That’s pretty cool. I haven’t gone around much, honestly. I’ve been so busy here I just never have the time to go out anymore.”

“Huh, that’s interesting. I also really love the artist of this song. Their work is so nuanced and layered.”

“Me too! The bundle of discs I bought has tons from this creator. I’m enjoying their songs a lot, especially the more funky tunes.”

“I can agree on that. Their more upbeat pieces are their best in my view.”

_Beep beep!_

Ayumi checks her phone alarm. “Shoot! It’s almost closing time. Sorry, but I have to close up now. Were you here to buy anything?”

The man looks a little flustered still. “N-No, I just happened to pass by.” He gathers himself in a quick fashion. “Well... I really enjoyed this little chat we had. Sorry if I bothered you.” He turns to leave.

“Wait! I didn’t get your name. What would that be?”

He turns around. “Call me… Kishinuma.”

_Kishinuma?_

“I don’t know if I’ll be around here more often, but I like your style of music. See you.” He turns around to leave the store.

“Huh, Kishinuma...” The last name sounds familiar, like it should be almost blatantly obvious who it is. But for whatever reason, Ayumi cannot place her hand on whom it belongs to.

He seemed like a nice guy, that’s for sure.

* * *

Outside, the same man is hitting himself, his face a livid scarlet, scrunched up in embarrassment and stress.

“God darn it, Yoshiki! Why didn’t you tell her who she was! Stupid...” He kicks a wall in retaliation and regret, knowing he has to calm down in these kinds of situations.

He recognised her the instant he walked in, but he couldn’t say anything other than comment on the kind of music she was playing. The store seemed nice and all, but all he could focus on was her and the scent of the jazz song. Oh, how those tunes tugged at his heartstrings. All that came to him was his infatuation with her, her leading personality and her constant presence around him in high school. He knew he had to walk by again, to see her, to try and catch up on the times he had lost. To tell her how much he liked her, for her existence, for the little thing she did for him way back then.

One thing was for sure: Yoshiki Kishinuma was hell over heels for Ayumi Shinozaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give up some love for yoshiki he's a helpless romantic ; -; it will be happy soon  
> the chapter title is french for "nooks and acquaintances" - someone tell me if that's right haha
> 
> currently progress is kinda slow but i'm not going to give up on this story!!


End file.
